


Shattered Silence

by blakefancier



Series: Silence series [2]
Category: Blake's 7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-26
Updated: 2011-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-18 17:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avon is not going to give up so easily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattered Silence

Avon stormed down the hall into his room. He wanted nothing more than to get the hell out of this place. Sarkoff would appreciate his abilities without forcing him into the rebellion. There he would work in peace, surrounded not by people, but by computers.

He pulled out a knapsack and shoved his clothes into it. Payment, Blake offered payment. As if he were some whore.

'I'm really not in any condition for a goodbye fuck.'

Avon sat down quite heavily on the bed and clenched his hands into fists to keep from trembling. He closed his eyes. Blake could go to hell.

Blake could--he almost choked at the vision of Blake lying bloody on the ground as a red light bathed the room.

He pressed the palms of his hands to his eyes. The scene was much like another one, a basement, dark and oppressive.

He remembered holding Anna in his arms as she looked out into space. I let you go, she said. But she hadn't, no she hadn't. Not until...until Servalan and, 'Blake is dead. He died from his wounds on the planet Jevron more than a year ago. I saw his body. I saw it cremated. Blake is dead.'

Then the dreams of Anna ended and new ones began. Blake, wounded and so very, very sincere, saying the words he always wanted to hear. The ones he dreaded hearing. 'I have always trusted you, from the very beginning.' Shouldn't it go then, that Blake should trust him to the very end?

Avon stood up. He killed Anna but he had held her as she died, comforting her. He was not the type to surrender to anyone. He would not start now.

With a quick tug of his tunic he strode back to Medical. A nurse was there, talking and smiling with Blake.

He looked at her. "Get out, I want to talk with Blake alone."

She opened her mouth, but before she could reply, Blake overrode her. "It's all right Karissa. I'll be fine."

"If you say so." She glared at Avon then left.

"What do you want now Avon." He sounded tired.

"I...I've decided not to go to Lindor."

"Where do you want to go then? You have another bolt hole in mind?"

"I'm not leaving."

Blake laughed. "You don't have a choice."

Avon crossed his arms over his chest. "Freedom for all men, Blake? Or was that a lie? I am not leaving."

"You really are insane if you think I'm going to let you stay here. everything you touch has a tendency of turning into a failure." He raised and eyebrow. "I refuse to be another Anna."

Before Avon knew it, he was at Blake's side, hand raised. Slowly he dropped it. "Damn you Blake, damn you! You made me love you. You made me need you! And now you're sending me away. I won't let you. I won't."

Blake sat up and sneered. "You shot me, three times you shot me. Did you think that wouldn't have consequences? I don't want you here. You're betrayal hurts too much."

"What do you want me to say?" Avon swallowed. "I'm sorry. There's no excuse and I'm sorry."

"It's not enough."

"Then what is," he asked, softly.

"Nothing."

Avon sat down on the bed. "That's not true. Blake, you're the only one who ever--who ever believed in me. You believed. Only Anna...and she, she was a lie. That belief was a lie. Don't. Please don't make your belief a lie, too."

Blake shook his head.

"I'm *sorry*. If I could, I'd change it all."

"You can't."

He reached out and took Blake's hand. He would not surrender. Not to Blake, not even to himself. "Forgive me."

Blake looked at him, long and hard. "Damn you!" He grabbed Avon by the shoulders and pulled him forward. "Damn you."

"Yes," Avon whispered. "Damn me, Blake, please."

"We damn each other." Blake clenched his fingers into Avon's flesh.

He gasped in pain.

Then Blake kissed him, shoving his tongue in his mouth.

Forgiveness.


End file.
